PB
Created by Igor the Mii, Sophie the Otter, KingKool720 the GoAnimate Guy and among others to celebrate PB&J Otter's 17th Birthday Plot It's PB&J Otter's 17th Birthday since it aired on 1998! Igor and Sophie are planing a party, but Gackt, ForkU, and False Sophie wants to crash the Party! Cast Paul as Igor, KingKool720, and Derrick McReary Kayla as Sophie, Elsa, Jelly and Shauna Eric as Robert and John Belle as Cynthia and Samus Aran Julie as MC Adore and Rosalina Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter Kimberly as Princess Zelda and Peanut Otter Brian as Mordecai and SwagMuffin David as Preston Evergreen, Connor and thegoldenbrick1 Transcript wakes up and wipes off eye boogers KingKool720: '''I studied all night for that test and got a C! Oh well. ''at a calendar ''March 15th! ''audience ''Guess what today is! ''Sophie ''Oodelay, Sophie! Today is PB&J Otter's 17th anniversary! '''Igor: KK720 and Sophie WOW! Sophie: Okay, thank you for reminding me. KingKool720: Let's host an anniversary party! Sophie: KingKool720's mansion ''Let's bake a Babbleberry-flavored cake, set up some games, book a fun-house, provide music, you name it! '''KingKool720: '''How'd you get here? '''Igor:' I'll Call Both of My Girlfriends! Robert: But I date shauna... KingKool720: '''AND HOW DID ''YOU TWO ''GET HERE?! '''Igor: I know. Let's also bring more of our friends like Zelda, John, Rosalina, SwagMuffin, Samus, Connor, Cynthia, Elsa, Preston, Mordecai, and of course, PB&J! Igor Calls Them KingKool720: 'I really hate waiting... At least we set up the games and decorations. ''and Samus Arrive '''Igor: Hey, SwagMuffin, hey Samus! SwagMuffin: Hey Igor! Samus: We came here for the party. Where is everyone else? doorbell ring is heard KingKool720: 'I'll get that. ''[looks through the peephole and opens the door] Oodelay, PB&J! Happy 17th anniversary! Oodelay, Igor's obsession! Oodelay, Zelda! Oodelay, everyone! '''Peanut: '''Oodelay, Kool! '''Jelly: '''Thanks! Our show is really old! '''Baby Butter: ''to pronounce Owld. ''bottle Igor: ...Whatever! MC Adore: Hi. Igor: Hi MC Adore. MC Adore: Will this party be our next love fest? runs in thegoldenbrick1: Sorry i'm late! I was out buying gifts. Baby Butter: Yay! Peanut: '''Gifts, for us? '''Jelly: '''That's what I said back in our first episode. '''KingKool720: '''The one where you thought you were moving? '''Igor: ... thegoldenbrick1: Here's your presents! hands Peanut a present,then he hands Jelly a slightly bigger present, then he leaves, but comes back pushing in a very big present! As he pushes it in, it clips the top of the doorway thegoldenbrick1: I can fix that. the present closer to Baby Butter Baby Butter: Big Present! (giggles) Igor: Whatever. Mordecai: (Knock in the door) Igor: 'Come in! '''KingKool720: '''If it's a ''My Little Pony ''character, I'll puke. ''Opens the door '''Mordecai: Did i miss anything? at Gackt's House Gackt: It's PB&J Otter's 17th Birthday, i'll make R34 Out of the page... "PB&---" [The Words "Site Blocked for the Following Reason: Pornography." appear on Gackt's Computer Screen.] Gackt: Dang it Mom, Now i Have to find a different way to ruin PB&J Otter's Birthday! back to KingKool720's house KNOCK KNOCK! KingKool720: '''Who is it? '''Mordecai: It is bandit? Or some bad guy? Derrick McReary: ''a cameo A bandit? God, give me strength. ''away Igor: Whatever. MC Adore: Hmm...? Mordecai: Yo MC Adore. 'Sup? MC Adore: Doing fine. And you? Mordecai: I am doing fine as well. Igor: '''Hey, don't mess with my girl! '''KingKool720: '''Calm down, Igor. '''Igor: Okay. peeks at Window Gackt: 'Dang. Jelly is hot! ''the window in order to get in, but fails to do so ''OW! MY FINGERS! I NEED A BANDAGE FAST! ''runs away '''Igor: No Comment. Sophie: '''What was that, anyway? It must be Gackt or something. '''Mordecai: What you mean Sophie? Igor: I Realized PB&J Otter's 17th Birthday Is Also SRB2 Version 2.1's 1st Birthday Too. Sophie: What a coincidence! W.I.P Trivia This is the following Soundtrack used on the video: Sonic The Hedgehog 3 - Hydrocity Zone Act 2(SNES remix) (When the video starts) Sonic and Knuckles - Sky Sanctuary Zone(SNES remix) (When everybody arrives) Category:Specials Category:Story about Category:Transcripts Category:PB&J Otter Category:Videos by Igor the Mii Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:KingKool720's stuff